Spoken Words and Much More
by YuriChan220
Summary: Collection of one-shots of Sumika and Ushio as they are dating.
1. A Best Friend's Happiness

**Spoken Words and Much More**

 **Pairing: Sumika x Ushio**  
 **Genre: Romance**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and yes. This is a one-shot collection since...well...I can't of anything better. But on the bright side, as you all know, we get an established Sumika x Ushio right here and let's say that Ushio is NOT oblvious to Sumika's feelings for her and Sumika is able to toughen up and show hints and stuff. Things like that.**  
 **Hope you all enjoy~!**

Hands intertwine while sheets shuffle and soft giggling is heard. The raven haired girl, staring at her beloved, Ushio Kazama, smiles as she grips her hand a bit tighter. The blonde smiles back, letting out another soft giggle as she scoots closer to her with her large breasts almost coming in contact with Sumika's.

"It's been a month, Sumi-chan," she whispers. "Since we became a couple."

"I know," Sumika agrees.

"You see how good it felt just to get it off your chest? You never would have gave me a hint or two if it weren't for Tomoe. She's really good at this stuff, you know?"

The tall, raven haired girl just chuckles. "Well, um, I wouldn't really call those advice, but...they worked. And it gave me just enough confidence to finally confess to you."

Ushio nods in agreement. "And as soon as you showed me those hints, I knew right away that you loved me, so I gladly returned your feelings."

Sumika closes her eyes, recalling briefly at the moment she confessed to her best friend.

**Flashback**

"Kazama," Sumika said as she stood in front of the school gates with the blonde standing in front of her. "Th-there's something...I want to tell you."

"Yes?" Ushio replied eagerly with a cute smile.

The taller girl swallowed hard, trying to gather up her courage. This was finally it. The moment she was waiting for and she couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. Without hesitation, she bowed and said, "Kazama...I...I love you! Ever since middle school, I fell in love with you. But...since you were only interested in cute girls...I kept my feelings hidden from you. So...will you...go out with me?"

Ushio just smiled, walked toward her to plant a brief kiss on the lips and hugged her while resting her head on Sumika's chest. "I love you, too, Sumi-chan," she said, softly. "I'm so glad you came right out and said it. Because the moment you were showing me hints that you loved me, I fell in love with you."

Sumika gasped softly at this. She was happy that Ushio realized her feelings for her, thus returning her feelings as well. She hugged the blonde with a couple happy tears starting to appear on her eyes.

"Oh, Kazama...I love you!" She said.

"I love you, too, Sumi-chan..." Ushio whispered.

When the two pulled away, Sumika raised her hand to caress her new lover's cheek and then, leaned in to take the lead in the kiss. Ushio immediately returned it and both of them wrapped arms around each other. Sumika vowed to herself that she will never forget this wonderful moment..ever.

**End of Flashback**

Ushio giggles at her lover's expression at recalling the confession. She raised her hand to stroke her dark hair. Sumika gently takes the blonde's hand that stroked her hair and places it on her cheek. There is a blush on Sumika's face as she stares at her girlfriend.

"S-so...Ushio...do you love me even though I'm not cute?" She asks.

"Silly, didn't we go over this before?" The blonde scoots closer and cuddles with the raven haired girl. "You may be tall and a karate master, but you'll always be the cute Sumi-chan that I love~"

Sumika nods and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you, Ushio. I feel much better now."


	2. Big and Small

**Chapter 2**  
 **Big and Small**

Ushio is at Sumika's home again and the two of them are already on the bed, finished with their love making session. Their blazers are unbuttoned, revealing different colored bras. Sumika strokes the blonde's hair as Ushio happily snuggles next to her girlfriend. However, as soon as Ushio's large breasts touch Sumika's, the taller girl can't help but steal several glances at her chest. Though Sumika does have big breasts herself, she also can't help but feel a bit envious of Ushio's breasts. Maybe that's why the guys are all over her all the time at school. Still...

"So soft..." Sumika mutters, only for Ushio to hear it.

"You think my chest is soft~?" She giggles. "You're SO sweet, Sumi-chan!"

"N-no, that's not it! Ummm..." The tall girl ponders at her words.

"What's the matter, Sumi-chan? Don't you like it when I push those soft breasts against you?"

"I do, I do! It's just that, ummm...I'm kinda envious..."

Ushio raises an eyebrow. "Huh? Why would you be so jelly about my breasts?"

There is a huge blush on the tall girl's face. "Y-yours is bigger, you know? And the guys are even attracted to you...so..."

The blonde pouts. "Sumi-chan, that's stupid! You know that YOU have big breasts too! Don't go acting like Miyako-chan there. You're not flat-chested, so there's NOTHING to get so jelly about, okay?"

Sumika looks at her girlfriend, realizing that she is right. What's the point of getting jealous when she has the same thing as her? "Thanks, Ushio. You're absolutely right."

Ushio giggles and kisses her on the cheek. "Mm-hmm~! No matter how we compare our breasts, I think you're the same as me, Sumi-chan."

"You're right about that, too. So, thank you."

The two lean in and share a passionate kiss.

**Meanwhile**

"AH-CHOO!" Miyako sneezes.

Tomoe looks down at her girlfriend while they are taking a walk. "Are you okay?"

The pig tailed girl looks up and nods. "I'm fine. Maybe somebody is talking about me?"


End file.
